


Hot Secretary

by thousandramune



Series: Gamagori x Disciplinary Commitee Secretary! Reader Series [1]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Lace Panties, No Sex, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Teasing, Unintentional Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandramune/pseuds/thousandramune
Summary: (Y/n) getting spanked by Gamagori for slacking. Enjoy!





	Hot Secretary

The sound of a students scream filled the schoolyard, it wasn't something unusual, it happens every time someone didn't follow the rules. The injured student fell to the ground before Disciplinary Committee Gamagori, who turned his back to him, leaving the student to be mocked by his fellow students. 

"Come on," he said as he left, with you following behind. 

You were Gamagori's secretary, employed with the assignment to inform parents if their children had got killed or expelled from Honnouji. It wasn't such a pleasurable job, with all the crying moms and the frustrated dads, but it was sometimes worth it. Seeing how Gamagori disciplines students has always amused you. Of course you felt bad for the students getting in trouble, but seeing Gamagori in action, acting out his true self as a sadist, was a pleasant view. 

It would be a lie to say that you haven't daydreamed about being dominated by him. 

 

School was finished for the day and the corridors were empty of students. You still had work to do, so you went back to the office. After putting the heavy stack of paper on your desk, you slumped back in your chair. Why did they decide to put the office on the floor at the top? Oh right, to look down on all students. The situation didn’t get any better, since it was one of the last days of summer, so the heat was at its peak. Your and Gamagori’s shared office was hot as hell so there was no way you could concentrate. 

Your boss was nowhere to be seen at the moment, maybe he went home, maybe he had other work to do? You really liked his company, so you missed him when he was gone.

You stood up to check the thermometer, “30 °C huh...better open a window..”. Approaching the window, you reached for the window handle, but to your surprise, there was none. In fact, the metallic window frame was welded into the wall, making the window unopenable. 

The air conditioner was out of function too. 

“I guess there’s no other way than doing this..”, you mumbled. You took of your light blue blazer with a feeling of relief. All kind of undressing counts as indecent behavior according to the Disciplinary guidebook, but who cares, Gamagori wasn’t here for the moment. It was going to take a while for you to cool down, so you seated yourself in the office couch, taking your shoes off, and resting your feet on the table. 

______________________________

“ (Y/n)!! Wake up!!, a loud voice boomed. You wake up in an instant, almost throwing yourself on your feet. 

“G-gamagori?!”

Embarrassing. Truly embarrassing. Disciplinary Committee chairman Gamagori, finding you, taking a nap in the office. ‘I’m screwed…’, you cursed to yourself. What is going to happen now? 

“Sleeping in the office and…”, he blushed, “and dressing inappropriately!” 

You looked at yourself. Just taking your blazer off apparently didn’t make you sweat any less, since you could see your bra through your shirt. Heck, you looked like a pornstar. You covered your chest with your arms. 

“I can explai-”, you stuttered, but he interrupted you, “STAND UP!”, he yelled. 

“Yes, sir”, you obeyed. Out of the blue, he carried you in his arms, walked over to his desk and bent you over it. Your feelings were indescribable, were you scared or excited? 

Gamagori stood behind you, touching your rear with his big, calloused hand. He pulled down your skirt, enjoying the view of your black laced panties. Suddenly, he made a move you weren’t prepared for..

Smack.

He spanked you, hard, making you gasp in shock. 

After that, came three more. You could feel his justice through each strike. You dressed inappropriately, and now you were getting punished for it. You didn’t want him to stop, even though your ass was getting a little numb. 

When he felt that you had had enough, he stopped and began to caress your buttcheeks instead. He leaned forward to your ear, and whispered into it, while rubbing his huge bulge against you.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson, (Y/n).”

And with that, he left the room, leaving you as a hot mess. You dressed quickly, in case somebody was to enter the room. The office was as hot as a sauna now, so you decided to quit for the day. 

Walking past the gates of Honnouji Academy, you saw Gamagori entering his car. You hurried up to it, shouting his name. Gamagori turned his head towards the sound. 

“Gamagori-senpai, I don’t think my punishment was enough.”, you said. 

He chuckles as he points to the passenger seat.

“Get in, we’ll continue at my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kill la Kill ended years ago, but I still wanted to write this one to honour my favourite guy Gamagori!  
> Feel free to comment if you liked it or/and want another one! / thousandramune


End file.
